


Zelo

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Onde Kaito se desespera até com um pequeno acidente doméstico, e Maki com Shuichi devem convencê-lo de que está tudo bem.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Zelo

Shuichi costumava fazer os jantares toda sexta-feira, enquanto Maki preparava a mesa e Kaito escolhia um filme para que os três assistissem depois. 

Essa era a tarefa de cada um, e naquele dia, tudo corria como o planejado.

— Ouch... — Shuichi gemeu de repente, atraindo a atenção dos amantes na outra sala. 

— Shu ?'Ta tudo bem ? — Maki foi a primeira a perguntar, se aproximando da cozinha. 

— 'Ta sim, Ma...Eu só cortei a mão. — ele levantou a mesma, um pouco sem jeito. 

— Você cortou o quê ?! — um grito foi ouvido pelos dois, logo, Kaito também estava no lugar, desesperado. — Me deixe ver!

— É pequeno, Kaito, não precisa se preocupar. — o detetive disse, balançando a mão boa. Obviamente seu marido ignorou seus protestos e pegou sua mão, olhando-a de perto. 

— Isso é horrível!Precisamos levá-lo a um hospital! — disse, olhando para a esposa, que pegava algo nas prateleiras de cima da cozinha. 

— Não é necessário, Kaiota, não foi um corte tão grande. — Maki disse, se aproximando dos dois e pegando a mão do marido com delicadeza. — Podemos fazer um curativo aqui mesmo.

— Não é necessário ?!E se ele morrer de hemorragia ?Essas coisas existes Harumaki! — o mais alto tentava ver o que a esposa estava fazendo, sem sucesso. 

— Kai, ninguém tem hemorragia por cortar a mão cozinhando. — Shuichi riu. — Eu ficarei bem. 

— Eu não tenho certeza, esses dias eu vi na TV...

— Precisamos deixar ele longe da televisão. — Maki disse, ainda focada em fazer o curativo na mão do marido. 

— Com certeza. — a resposta de Shuichi foi instantânea. — Ugh...

— Desculpe, vai arder um pouco... — ela olhou para o detetive, que apenas acenou com a cabeça para que ela continuasse. 

— Além disso, Maki está estudando enfermagem, ela não me deixaria morrer. — Shuichi falou, percebendo que a expressão preocupada de Kaito ainda estava lá. 

— Hm...É, tem razão... — o maior olhou para o teto. — Mas eu vou terminar o jantar. 

— Ahn ?Sem chance, hoje é meu dia! — Shuichi disse, quase puxando a mão que Maki estava cuidando.

— Ei!

— Ah, desculpa... — ele sorriu sem graça. — De qualquer forma, eu posso terminar o jantar. 

— Tem certeza...?

— Kaito, deixa ele. — a mulher terminou o curativo, guardando as coisas na caixa logo em seguida. — Ele não vai morrer, apenas machucou um pouco a mão. 

— Mas...

— Se ele gritar, você pode vir correndo e arrastá-lo ao hospital. — Maki pegou mais uma vez a mão de Shuichi, dando um beijo na mesma. — Vamos, assim irá melhorar mais rápido.

— Hm... — Kaito também beijou a mão do marido, que pensou que iria explodir de vergonha ali mesmo. — Vai melhorar mesmo ?

— É claro que vai, Kaiota. — Maki riu, balançando a cabeça. — Pelo menos com as crianças do hospital sempre funciona...

— Então 'ta tudo certo. — Kaito sorriu, batendo de leve nas costas do detetive. — Shuichi também é meu marido, é claro que ele vai ficar bem!

— O cargo de 'sidekick realmente evoluiu, hein. — Maki zombou, fazendo Shuichi rir. 

— Bem, acho que marido e esposa valem mais na cabeça do Kaito, então sim. — ele falou como se estivesse sussurrando. 

— Ei, vocês estão zombando de mim ? — o maior puxou ambos, abraçando-os de trás.

— Claro que não! — Shuichi disse, segurando o riso.

— Nunca fariamos isso...— Maki também tentou segurar a risada. — Marido... — e então, os menores começaram a rir. 

— Ora, seus... — Kaito apertou os dois, para que se aproximassem mais.

Aquela sexta-feira havia saído um pouco diferente do planejado, mas não era como se os três se importassem com planos. 

Desde que estivessem juntos, estaria tudo bem. Mesmo com acidentes domésticos e o desespero exagerado de Kaito.


End file.
